Ingrid Beauchamp/Gallery
Promotional Posters Promo Ingrid S1 02.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture Promo Ingrid S1 03.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture Promo Ingrid S1 01.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture S2CASTCROPPED.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Picture IngridBeauchampSeason2PromotionalPhoto.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Poster Ingrid.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Poster Witches-ingrid.jpg|Season 1 Promotional Picture Ingrid2.png|Season 2 Promotional Picture 10394031 807901272575894 5658929665432356500 n.jpg|Promotional Picture 10403684 807901135909241 1997515801033129747 n.jpg|Promotional Picture Freya Engagement Party.jpeg|Season 1 Promotional Picture Joanna Ingrid and Freya.jpeg|Season 1 Promotional Picture Ingridunairedpilot.png|Unaired pilot promotional picture Unairedpilot.png|Unaired pilot promotional picture Unairedpilot1.png|Unaired pilot promotional picture Jenna-dewan-tatum-witches-of-east-end-set-promo-shoot-cast-lr.jpg|Unaired pilot promotional picture Woee 212 05052014 jd 0309.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Picture Ingridpromo.png Ingridpromo2.png Ingridpromo3.png Ingridpromo4.png Ingridpromo5.png Ingrids2promo.jpg Ingrids2promo-2.jpg Ingrids2promo-3.jpg Ingrids2promo-4.jpg Episode Stills Promo 101 12.png|Ingrid with Freya Promo 101 9.png|Ingrid talking with Joanna Promo 101 8.png|Ingrid talking with Joanna Tumblr mzsiajPNw71rjrfw0o1 500.png|Ingrid talking with Adam Tumblr mzousd0Kpe1rjrfw0o1 500.png|Ingrid talking with Joanna Tumblr my0u72dals1ro2oibo3 250.png|Ingrid talking with Victor Tumblr mxekpcEpyV1ruddb1o3 500.png|Ingrid with Adam Tumblr mwstpzaBQK1sdac1fo1 500.jpg|Ingrid reading the Grimoire Tumblr mxoian9qew1rjrfw0o1 500.png|Ingrid reading the newspaper Tumblr mxoicaHPU51rjrfw0o1 500.png|Ingrid talking with Adam Tumblr my7qyiasIw1rqsdoqo7 1280.jpg Tumblr mwarucSiiM1qenqvto2 500.jpg|Past Ingrid with Archibald Tumblr mwstfsJBv41sdac1fo3 500.jpg|Ingrid reading the Grimoire O-WITCHES-EAST-END-INGRID-ADAM-131103-facebook.jpg|Ingrid with Adam EvilIngrid.png|Past Ingrid being reanimated Adam Meets Ingrid.png|Ingrid talking with Adam Ingrid Looking At Victor.png|Ingrid with Freya meeting Victor Ingrid Map To Asgard.png|Ingrid reading the map of Asgard Mike Saves Ingrid.png Adam Kissing Ingrid.png|Ingrid kissing Adam Ingrid Ressurection Spell.png|Ingrid resurrecting Wendy Freya and Ingrid.png|Ingrid talking with Freya INGRID.jpg|Ingrid talking with Mike Witches-of-East-End-Season-1-Episode-3-Today-I-am-a-Witch-8.jpg|Ingrid with Wendy Tumblr my0u72dals1ro2oibo5 500.png|Ingrid with her family NewWOEE 109 10212013 SB 0226.jpg|Ingrid reading the map of Asgard NewWOEE 109 10212013 SB 0332.jpg|Ingrid talking to Victor NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0455.jpg|Ingrid with her family WOEE 109 10212013 SB 0233.jpg|Ingrid reading the map of Asgard WOEE 109 10212013 SB 0347.jpg|Ingrid with Victor reading the map of Asgard WOEE 109 10222013 SB 0406.jpg|Ingrid with Freya WOEE 109 10222013 SB 0454.jpg|Ingrid with her family Woee 208 05052014 jd 0258.jpg|Ingrid hugging her family Woee 208 05052014 jd 0278.jpg|Ingrid with her family Woee 208 05052014 jd 0315.jpg|Ingrid with Freya 10372027 786007004765321 6543158990722151546 n.jpg|Ingrid reading the Occult History of Sorcery 10379775 680277098711343 7804895591175005829 o.jpg|Ingrid with Wendy and Freya 38221816 WOEE 101 07242013 SB 0336 1.jpg|Ingrid reading the Grimoire 10527399 807901015909253 9070636302079357632 n.jpg|Asgardian Ingrid talking with Asgardian Freya 10544341 807901032575918 1833915000174658434 n.jpg|Asgardian Ingrid with Freya and Wendy 10502218 811861922171113 8623200754680336951 n.jpg|Ingrid with Dash Wee3.png|Ingrid with Dash 10516714 811765015522853 2316120277661207977 n.jpg|Ingrid healing Killian 10511123 811765018856186 6636377063189281406 n.jpg|Ingrid with Dash and Killian casting a spell Ingrid and Dash.png|Ingrid talking to Dash Dangrid.jpg|Ingrid with Dash 12334.ASFD.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW8.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW5.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW2.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW3.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW1.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW4.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW6.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW7.jpg 10636036 342717892573653 1917436131523179349 n.png 10409575 781555518543803 5440178604957684245 n.jpg|Ingrid with Wendy and Freya 10505286 807900859242602 5401211762557169182 n.jpg|Asgardian Ingrid with her family 10356753 807901359242552 7072569099935759247 n.jpg|Asgardian Ingrid with her family 10544318 811861872171118 6206711176647292920 n.jpg|Ingrid with Dash 10502218 811861922171113 8623200754680336951 n.jpg|Ingrid with Dash Woee 212 05052014 jd 0359.jpg|Ingrid with Frederick Woee 212 05052014 jd 0346.jpg Woee 212 05052014 jd 0324.jpg|Ingrid with Frederick Woee 212 05052014 jd 0359.jpg|Ingrid with Frederick Woee 212 05052014 jd 0324.jpg|Ingrid with Frederick Woee 212 05052014 jd 0239.jpg|Ingrid talking with Killian Woee 212 05052014 jd 0228.jpg|Ingrid with Killian Woee 212 05052014 jd 0149.jpg|Ingrid talking with Killian Woee 212 05052014 jd 0119.jpg|Ingrid talking with Killian Woee 212 05052014 jd 0312.jpg|Ingrid talking with her grandfather Witches-of-east-end-finale-14.jpg Witches-of-east-end-finale-15.jpg Witches-east-end-season-2-finale-spoilers 1.jpg Witches-east-end-season-2-spoilers.jpg|Ingrid with Freya Witches-of-east-end-finale-20.jpg|Ingrid with Freya Witches-of-east-end-finale-18.jpg|Ingrid with Freya Witches-of-east-end-finale-16.jpg|Ingrid with Joanna and Freya Screencaps IngridCreationSpell.gif|Ingrid writing a spell Geo-Ingrid.gif|Past Ingrid using her powers PortalsOpening.gif|Ingrid opening a portal to Asgard Ingrid and Victor.gif|Ingrid with Freya meeting Victor 7l3yz.gif|Ingrid using her powers Healing.gif|Ingrid healing Mike 7klut.gif|1906 Ingrid using her powers Piroingrid.gif|Ingrid lighting a candle Teleingrid1x09.gif|Ingrid levitating a burning tree branch Telewave2x13-4.gif|Ingrid with Freya using their powers Telewave2x13-6.gif|Ingrid with her family using their powers Telewave2x13-7.gif|Ingrid with her family using their powers 1906freystrength.gif|1906 Ingrid killing Wendy Asgardianingrid.png|Asgardian Ingrid Asgardianingrid2.png Asgardianingrid3.png|Asgardian Ingrid with Asgardian Freya Asgardianingrid5.png|Asgardian Ingrid being cursed 1720ingrid.png Asgardianingrid4.png|Asgardian Ingrid with Asgardian Freya Promopyro2.gif Promopyro.gif Memoryspell.gif Jobspell.gif|Ingrid with Freya casting a spell Ingridtele2x02.gif|Ingrid using her powers Ingridtele1x10.gif|Ingrid closing a door Ingridhealing.gif|Ingrid healing Frederick Openingspell.gif|Ingrid casting a spell Protectionspell.gif|Ingrid with her family casting a spell Spiritspell1x04.gif|Ingrid casting a spell Beauchampspell.gif|Ingrid with her family casting a spell Spiritspell1x04.gif|Ingrid and Freya casting a spell Fertilityspell.gif|Ingrid casting a spell Fireworksspell.gif|Ingrid with Freya casting a spell Liberationspell.gif|Ingrid casting a spell Acidspell.gif|1906 Ingrid casting a spell Pastlifepotion-2.png Ingriarchibaldspell.gif|1906 Ingrid and Archibald Browning casting a spell Resurrectionspell.gif|Ingrid resurrecting Wendy Pastlives1933.png|1933 Ingrid and Freya Beauchamp Pastlives1800.jpg Pastlives70.jpg|1970's Ingrid and Freya Mediumship.png Wendyspell1x03.gif|Wendy healing Ingrid 1848ingrid.png|1848 Ingrid Ingrid1906.png 1906ingrid-2.png 1906ingrid-3.png 1906ingrid-4.png 1906ingrid-5.png 1906ingrid-6.png WOEE107 1387.png WOEE107 1411.png WOEE107 1686.png WOEE107 1736.png WOEE107 1378.png WOEE107 1342.png WOEE107 1334.png WOEE107 1330.png WOEE107 1315.png WOEE107 1296.png WOEE105 2400.png WOEE106 1689.png WOEE107 0832.png Pyrokinesis.png Ingrid1906-3.png Ingrid1906-2.png Ingrid1906-4.png WOEE106 1055.png WOEE106 1443.png WOEE106 1493.png WOEE106 1642.png WOEE107 1387.png WOEE107 1411.png WOEE107 1686.png WOEE107 1736.png WOEE107 1378.png WOEE107 1342.png WOEE107 1334.png WOEE107 1330.png WOEE107 1315.png WOEE107 1296.png Ingridpyropromo2.gif Ingridpyropromo.gif es:Ingrid Beauchamp/Galería Category:Character Galleries